A New Generation of Demigods
by maninpurple777
Summary: This a a story based off of the Percy Jackson series by Ric Riordan. Containing new Characters and ideas. :)


**A New Generation of Demigods**

I was in Wick ford middle school Rhode Island, 8th grade. I don't do so well in school with my dyslexia and ADHD, but I love to read. For history class today my schools 8th grade class went on a fieldtrip to a local history museum. First I went in the dinosaur section and looked at all the cool fossils. Later when I went in the Greek Mythology section I realized I wasn't with my group, but when I turned around my teacher chaperon Mr. Sawyer was behind me.

"What are you doing here without a group?" Sawyer asked

"I don't know sir, I thought my group was right behind me" I replied

After he said that he said that he said "I have a surprise for you Tyler" then he started to grow really tall and what I thought was two eyes became one.

I ran for my life. Once I was out of my museum I saw one of my classmates hiding in an alley, he was waving me over. His name was Peter. He was one of the disabled ones in my class with a walking disorder so he was exempt from gym the rest of his life.

"You need to follow me." Peter whispered.

"What is Mr. Sawyer?" I asked in a whisper.

"I will explain things later he said but you need to listen and follow me." He said.

I nodded and said "okay"

The first place he took me was a phone booth, so I waited outside. The only things I heard Peter say is that we were in danger and we are headed there now. Then I asked what that phone call was about and he said "it was just a heads up to my boss that we are coming"

"Coming?"

"Yes to Camp Half-Blood, you're soon to be new home." Peter said excitedly.

All I could say is "oooooooooook"

Then a car came, and Peter told me to get in the car, so I did without hesitation, because I trusted Peter. In the car, was three more kids Their names where Jason Percy and Annabeth. The entire car ride was silent.

When the car ride came to a stop we were at a hill with a pine tree on top. So all four of us ran up the hill and I saw a white house. and a lot of teen children running around with weapons and armor. Then I saw a weird Horse/man thing. When I asked who he was he said his name is Chiron, and he is the camp trainer. Later that day I was told that Greek gods were real and I was a child of a god. I didn't believe at first but then they gave me proof of magic and other thing I believed. Jason came up to me later and said I came just like 25 other demigods after the war with Gaea. Jason also said that I would be claimed by my parent that's a god. After that we ate dinner and there were all sorts of things to eat like ribs, steak and goblets that fill magically with whatever drink I wanted in it. In the middle of dinner Chiron came and made an announcement that capture the flag will be tomorrow. At the campfire we sang songs with the Apollo campers and ate s'mores. That night at the camp fire a bright light flashed above my head and everyone froze when they say a lightning bolt .

At that immediately Chiron came and said "you will be moving to the cabin of Zeus, I'll have your half-brother Jason take you there"

That night I asked the rest of my cabin mates how many children of the gods there were. There were six of us in Zeus's cabin. There is Hunter, a funny red head kid with lots of freckles; there is Cameron a blond haired kid with lots of mussels; there is Amanda who is a dark blond hair girl who is best friends with her half-sister Jessica who is another one of my cabin mates and she has long blond hair; and the last people that are in our cabin is Theila and Jason but Jason said that Theila doesn't stay in the cabin because she joined the Hunters of Artemis, which is a group of teen immortal girls that hunt monsters.

Later Jason told me that he just found out that with Chiron and some other campers that the big three god Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades had agreed to have one day to have children, because they made an oath to never have children again but they decided together that they could have children for one day. That's why there are few children of the big three. In Poseidon's cabin there are only two boys, Percy and Russell. In Hades cabin there are three girls Olivia, Hazel, and Erieni. And there is one boy, Nico.

The next morning was my first day of training. First I went to Athena's cabin for the history of Greeks, and all of the Greek legends, during the lesson Connor Stoll stopped and asked me to put a life like jelly spider in one of the Athena campers backpack. So I did. After the lesson was over and I was just starting to leave, when I hear a horrific death life scream, and when I came in I saw all of the Athena campers pointing their weapons at the jelly spider which was pretty hilarious, until they found out it was me. All of a sudden all of the Athena campers are chasing after me, and when they caught me they hung me upside down off a tree in the middle of the woods until Connor cut me down.

Now the second place for training I am going to was Ares's cabin, where I would learn to sword fight. Every time I tried to fight any of the Ares campers or my own cabin mates I always got either pushed to the ground then get a sword pointed to my throat or I would get disarmed in the first thirty seconds. Then my last fight of the day, I won, because when I got really mad I raged and summoned a bolt of lightning to Hunters head.

My third class was Archery and that's when I met my friend Ryan who is the son of Apollo, and Jacob son of Phobetor, god of nightmares. I needed a bow so I asked for one but none of the ones he gave me felt right in my hand so Ryan got out his IPod Touch 5 and pressed a bow app and his iPod transformed into a bow. Ryan told me his IPod can turn into a Bow a sword and a dagger, and his laptop can turn into a shield that goes on his arm. When I tried my first shot I did horribly and almost shot Jacob in the foot. Later I got the hang of it but I still did pretty bad compared to all the other campers.

It was now noon and time for capture the flag. I was on the blue team with Jacob, Nico, Ryan, and Russell and their cabin mates and we also have an alliance with the Hecate campers and the Aphrodite campers. I took the position of scout with Ryan and Jacob Well Percy, Nico, and Russell Take border control at the creek, and the rest of the camper guard the flag except for the rest of the hades campers Erieni and Olivia who would be a different scouting party.

As the horn blew and the game started Ryan transformed his IPod into his bow and transformed his laptop into his shield and notched an arrow, then started running as Jacob and I follow him. When we crossed the creek the first camper I saw got hit straight in the jaw with an arrow and he was knocked out cold. Ryan told me he uses hard rubber arrows for capture the flag. The second set of people I saw was Rylee and Kaity but a second later a weird nightmare shadow creature walked right through them and they fell down as if they fainted. After that I realized that that was one of Jacobs's minions. Then we say the flag it was sitting on a stone that looked like a fist. Before I could get the flag Jacobs shadow minion got it then gave it to me. Then out of nowhere a huge group of campers came running at us with weapons drawn so we ran to the creek towards Russell and he made a huge wall of Rushing water so the Group of people could not get pass, and Nico made a bunch of dead soldiers come out of the ground and fight the group and then we won the game with the flag in my hands.

That night after we won capture the flag I got to know Nico and Russell more formally. It turns out Ryan, Jacob, Nico, and Russell has been friends for a long time at Camp Half-Blood. Russell's weapon is a silver pen that turns into a trident, a dagger, or a sword. Nico uses a black bladed sword. After we got to know each other we left for dinner and went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast I went to the rock climbing wall that pours out lava at the top. I tried to climb it but once the lava hit me I fell and hit my head. The second time I tried I was almost at the top when I lost my balance and fell and broke my left arm. A little while later Jacob and Ryan found me and took me to the white house so I could drink some godly nectar and be healed. My third try on the climbing wall I got to the top.

After I got down from the climbing wall I went to my first class of the day sword fighting with the Ares campers and this time I knew how to summon lightning and I had a little more practice so I got to beat a few more people this time. When it was time for me to fight my last competitor I had to fight the Ares counselor Clarisse. First I started out with charging at her but that was a bad idea when all she did is let me pass her and then she slammed me in the back with the back of her spear knocking me down. Then she touched the blade of her spear to my forehead and I was out cold just like that.

When I woke up I found myself in my cabin by myself when I heard two people talking. When I secretly checked who it was I saw it was my half-sister Amanda, and Joel the son of Hera. As I listened this is was I heard.

"We leave tomorrow" Joel said.

"Where should we meet?" Amanda asked "and what time do we leave?"

"When it gets dark outside, at my cabin I am the only one in it."

"Ok, let's go before someone hears us"

When Amanda and Joel left I got up and left the cabin. I wondered what they were talking about but I decided to keep quiet because I thought it was a private quest.

When I went to bed I wondered what it would be like on a quest, I wondered if I was any good at fighting or not,

Two days later Chiron called an all-out camp meeting dealing with some missing campers. Chiron said that the camper Joel and Amanda went missing for some time now and no one know where they are. All of a sudden someone calls out Help then we look it was Drew one of the Aphrodite campers and she was getting chased by a hellhound with makeup all over it. Soon everyone was up and running around putting up defenses, when we realized that it wasn't just a hellhound that came in, and there were more and more monster coming in too. I went through the crowd and started helping whoever I could help defeat these monsters monster with. That's when I saw Amanda stab Drew in the stomach and I knew after that she left to get and army and attack camp half blood. When thing started going bad for the army of monsters Amanda and Joel left in a fright with some gorgons to protect them.

After the fight was over and there was monster dust everywhere we all gather up and we found Drew dead and 13 other demigods injured. Then Chiron called an immediate quest to hunt the Amanda and Joel down. Chiron called for three teams of six. In the first team was Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. In the second team was Leo, Rylee, Kaity, Ty, Piper, and Pigeon. In the last team was Me, Jessica, Ryan, Russell, Nico, and Jacob. Our teams were to leave tomorrow at first light.

I just get up and everyone on my team is staring at me wondering why I was still sleeping. Everyone was packed, Ryan brought his IPod that transforms into either dagger a bow, or a sword, and he brought his laptop that turns into his awesome silver shield, and he also packed his laptop case which has a supply of unlimited arrows for his bow. Nico packed his sword. Russell packed his silver pen that turns into either a trident, sword or dagger. Jessica packed a smartphone that transforms into a shield and a sword. Jacob packed arm blade that swing/slide out of his forearm armor. Ryan gave me a Jump drive that transforms into a beautiful sword that felt balanced in my hands, not like the other swards I used to fight with that were too light or too heavy, so I packed put my jump drive in my pocket for safe keeping.

Then we were off on the road in a big white van that had a strawberry on it. Once we were dropped off by Argus, the head of security of camp half-blood we left on a bus to San Francisco where we could look for movements of the monsters. It took a while to actually find any monsters but we finally saw some harpies, part bird part human animals. The harpies kept walking to a museum where we say Joel. Joes was dressed in Greek armor and had a double sword that was really sharp. Joel was talking to the harpies and other monsters then started giving them weapons. Once the harpies and monsters had their weapons they left out of sight. We followed as quickly and as quietly as we could. Then we saw a door that led underground. So Ryan shot the one guard and we went through the door. The hallway was dark but there was still just enough light that you could see the outline of objects and people. We saw only a couple of guards but none bothered us. We saw a door right in front of us down the hallway that was heavily guarded by hellhounds and a couple Cyclopes. We had Jacob take them down by sending them a black mist that made them instantly flame up into dust. As we went through the door we say a huge staircase that led down hundreds of floors deep. We figured this must be one of Joel's and Amanda's monster bases. So we went down.

As Joel walked down to the hallway of his house that was heavily guarded by tons of hellhounds, he went to do his daily report on how many monster he got to join his forces on attacking camp half-blood he notices that the guard at the front gate was gone. So he had some other monster go down to the door to check it out. As the monsters went down to check out what happened to the missing guard Joel noticed that the Cyclops and hellhound guards were gone from there post at the door where the captured demigods were, hundreds of floors beneath sea level. Joel right away sent 15 furies to check out who had invaded his fortress. After Joel sent the Furies he locked the enchanted that can be only opened by the outside and the walls of the chamber was bedrock so nobody could escape. Joel immediately put on a red alert that there may be demigod lurking around the base somewhere, so Joel sent out all but 40 furies and two Cyclopes to another base nearby that was even more heavily guarded by monsters and had even better prisons than the one they had at this base. Joel had the two Cyclops go to the control room with 30 furies guarding and sent the rest of the furies to guard the doors the prison.

As we were walking down the staircase all I could see is one light at the bottom and one light at the top. We were half way down the staircase when Ryan thought he heard the door open upstairs, so we all had to go faster to the bottom. By the time we got to the bottom we were all exhausted, and there was only a hallway so we had to run down it. At the end of the hallway we found a single door. The door was only locked with an iron bar in front of it so we pulled it up and when we went through the door we found six demigods all tied up. After we untied the demigods we realized it was Leo, Rylee, Kaity, Piper, and Pigeon. They said right when they got to the building and confronted the guard they were shot right away by tranquilizer darts that put them instantly into a sleep. As we were all just getting and getting ready to leave and go upstairs we say about 10 - 15 furies standing by the door. We all attacked immediately. I took out my jump drive and it transformed into a sword into my hand then I attacked the first furies I saw. By the time we were done fighting and all the furies were dead we started climbing the stairs. Once we got to the top we couldn't open the door so we tried everything. We tried to cut and stab the door, we tried burning the door with Leo's fire, we tried everything till Nico and Russell stepped up and suggested shadow traveling to the other side of the door. We all held hands and I held Kaity's hand which was warm and I held Russell's hand on the other side of me which was deadly cold. As soon as we all disappeared we all appeared at the other side of the door in front of a group of 10 furies. Right then all of the furies attacked at once one hit me in the lag with its fang and I dropped to the ground, and I started limping away from the fight. Down the hallway I heard footsteps and I realized it was a Cyclops. I couldn't get away fast enough but when he was just about to stomp on my head an arrow hit him in the foot. First I thought it was Ryan but then Rylee and Kaity appeared and the monster raged and took out his sword and stabbed Rylee in the hard and she fell and died right there. As soon as Rylee died Kaity appeared shooting a bunch of arrows at the Cyclops's head. Soon the Cyclops got annoyed and grabbed Kaity and squeezed her very hard. Her last stand before she died was stab the Cyclops in the eye and they both died.

What Kaity and Rylee did, gave me time to escape out of the exit and wait for the others. Once the other came they knew right away that Katy and Rylee laid down their lives to save me. We all went back into the building and I was given some lovely nectar to heal my leg. We looked around and we finally found the fortress's control room but it was locked to Jessica and I summoned a lightning bolt together to blast down the door. As soon as we got in there were 30 furies and one Cyclops waiting for us at the door. We all fought ferociously and eliminated all of the furies till it was only us and the Cyclopes. Jacob went for it and suddenly the armor on his forearms sprang out and two arm blades appeared. He charged at the Cyclopes and the Cyclopes drew out his sword and defended himself against the incoming strike that Jacob pulled on him. Jacob quickly switched tactics and swung one of his blades at his feet and one the other at the Cyclops's neck. As the Cyclops defended himself against the attack at his neck he left his legs opened and Jacob swiftly cut them off, and when the Cyclops hit the ground he quickly cut his head off and the Cyclops turned to dust.

Joel and Amanda was in there most heavily guarded fortress. They knew they couldn't take the risk of getting any of their army destroyed before they attack camp half-blood. As Joel and Amanda heard the news that their fortress was taken over they quickly summoned many new monsters to replace the fallen monsters and even more to make a bigger army. Joel and Amanda's army was over 10,000 monsters so far but they knew that that wasn't enough. Amanda had a plans of her own she was to bring another character into the game.

Amanda has just reentered camp half-blood. She quickly walked into her cabin and knocked out every camper in the cabin with a small zap of voltage except Cameron. Cameron wasn't surprised to see her. He knew he would come back to see what the camp was doing or something to plan an invading strategy. Amanda walked swiftly and told Cameron to follow her. Cameron quickly followed afraid from getting zapped out of his mind. As they left camp half-blood Cameron chose to join their cause in attacking the camp.

As Cameron and Amanda were entering the fortress they quickly discussed a plan to kill the 12 demigods that were left to hunt them. After their discussion about their plan to kill the 12 they assembled some monsters to start building weapons, and flying ships that could help attack the camp. Soon Cameron left from the fortress to go hunting.

We all were leaving the fortress when someone came rushing in with a harpie behind them. It was Cameron one of the sons of Zeus and he was in trouble so I quickly jumped and stabbed the harpies with my sword and it turned into dust. Cameron quickly thanked us and said he was sent from Chiron to help us out with their hunting for Joel and Amanda. We all were happy to see another camper after seeing two die.

We decided to stay at the fortress and stay there until they found the positions of Joel and Amanda. Cameron quickly became friends with Ty, Leo, and Pigeon. They would hang out all the time. A couple days later they all three went away from the fortress to go scouting for the location of Joel and Amanda, But only one came back. Cameron. Cameron was the only one to make it back alive, and he said the others died from an evil siren that attacked them from their scouting trip.

Five hours before Cameron returned. Ty, Pigeon, and Leo were following Cameron through some allays when they came to a dead end. Cameron quickly took out his sword and stabbed Leo in the throat, and Leo fell to the ground motionless and dead. Quickly Pigeon, daughter of Nike and Ty, son of Hecate took out their swords and pointed them at Cameron, but Cameron was swift and smart. Cameron quickly summoned lightning to strike Ty in the head but Ty created a force field from with the mist. So Cameron quickly switched tactics and charged at Ty without thing. Ty was frightened in shock and couldn't move so the next thing he knew was there was a sword in his gut and everything went dark. Cameron, after killing Ty, faced Pigeon. Cameron said run for your life to Pigeon, so she ran. As she ran without any mercy she summoned lightning to shock Pigeon, and Pigeon lay down on the ground dead and motionless. So Cameron ambled all the way back to the fortress and thinking of a story to convince the rest of the demigods that they were attacked.  
***

Later Cameron and I went on a quest to kill the siren that killed my friends Leo, Ty, and Pigeon. When we came to the alley I knew something was up. All of the dead bodies were stabbed with a sword but one was struck by lightning. At that moment I realized that Cameron had killed them. I took out my sword and pointed it at Cameron. So Cameron took out his. I knew he was a much better sword fighter than me but I had speed so I knew I had a chance against him. At that moment that Cameron charged at me I quickly stepped out of the way and stabbed him in the spin and when he fell to the ground I flipped him over and said "this is for my friends" and I stabbed him in the heart, and he lay dead and turned still.

I came back to the fortress and told them what happened and they gasped. But before I killed Cameron he told me where the fortress was that Amanda and Joel was hiding in.

We all left. Once we got to the door to the fortress we had Piper Charm speak the guard to let us in before we eliminated him from the game of life. As we walked down the well-lit hallway, we came to the first door. As we busted through the door we came across an army of harpies that attacked us on first sight. After turning them all into dust we left to the master room of the fortress where we found Joel. Nico and Russell took him on. As he tried attack, Russell took control of the water in his body making him stay in the prisoner of war position, as Nico made him tell us where Amanda was then they slit his throat and let him suffer a painful death. After we killed Joel it was easy to find Amanda to the place we told us she would be. Jacob wanted to take her out so we let him. First Jacob started to shoot that black mist powder at her but Amanda took out a magical shield that blocked the miss from getting to her. Then Jacob sent out a couple of his minions but Amanda just struck them dead with a bolt of lightning. Jacob raged and his arms blades came out. He quickly charged at her and she easily defended herself against this attack to cut her off balance, but Jacob at that moment turned around as she did and she stabbed her in the throat right through her shield, and that was the end of her. She fell to the ground like dead weight. Motionless.

We returned to Camp Half-blood and we were congratulated by the rest of the camp for stopping the attack but we also had a moment of silence for those demigods that died so save the camp.

The attack was fully stopped because the monsters became unorganized and they all split up and went back to their old ways.

Today is a new day! Another day of survival.


End file.
